Toksyczna wyspa i coś jeszcze?
Odcinek 1 Widać na porcie wstydu Chris'a, a obok niego stoi Chef. Chris:'Yoł! Witam was w kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki, gdzie wrócimy na starą dobrą Wawanakwë, która jest radioaktywna. W tym sezonie, niektóre zasady się zmienią taki przykład. Każdy wyeliminowany dostanie piankę, ale tej pianki nie mogą zjeść bo jest toksyczna! Już nie długo poznamy naszych uczestników, a ja zapraszam do czytania Totalnej...Porażki...Dramtyczny...Powrót...Wyspy! Opening piosenka ''I wanna be famous. Kamera wychodzi z wychodka, potem z drzewa, a na koniec z beczek. Kamera przenosi się na plac główny, gdzie Dj głaszcze zajączka, a za nim siedzi medytująca Dawn, jednak tą dwójkę przestraszył niedźwiedź, który był zmutowany. Następnie kamera przechodzi nad jezioro, gdzie Scott i Lightning wskakują do wody by oblać Annę Marię i Dakotę i się udaje, a one zaczynają ich gonić, a temu wszystkiemu przyglądała soe Zoey, a obok niej Alejandro. Następnie widać na stołówce Courtney, Heather, Gwen i Bridgette, które rozmawiają ze sobą. Kolejnie widać Staci, która zanudza Sam'a i Cameron'a. Kamera idzie na plażę, gdzie Jo i Brick się ścigają, ale to Jo wygrywa. W domku widać ćwiczącą Alex, leżącego Mike'a i B, który się przyglądał. Na koniec kamera przechodzi na ogonisko, gdzie są wszyscy z obozu i potem pojawia się napis Total Drama Dramatic Back to the Island. Port wstydu 'Chris:'Witam ponownie już za chwilę poznamy dwudziestkę zawodników. Przypływa statek, z którego wysiada siódemka uczestników. 'Heather:'Co!? Znowu na tej wyspie? 'Chris:'Tak Heather. 'Cody:'Może być fajnie. 'Courtney:'Wcale nie. 'Gwen:'Ja nie mam zamiaru tutaj być bez Duncan'a. '''Courtney:Świetnie! Przynajmniej nie będę musiała się na tobie mścić w tym sezonie. Alejandro:'Mam nadzieję, że to ja znowu wygram. '''Heather:'Możesz sobie pomażyć bo to ja wygram. 'Dj:'Mam nadzieję, że mój króliczek tutaj jest. 'Chris:'Oczywiście Dj. 'Bridette:'Dlaczego nie ma tutaj Ggeoff'a?! 'Alejandro:'Ale ja tu jestem. Alejandro przytula Bridgette. 'Bridgette:'Dzięki. Bridgette cmoka Alejandro w policzek. 'Chris:'Dobra czas byście poznali trzynastu nowych zawodników. 'Reszta:'O nie! 'Chris:'O tak! Przypływa statek. 'Chris:'Powitajcie Annę Marię! Anna Maria wychodzi ze statku z piëcioma walizkami. 'Anna Maria:'Cześć. To tutaj mam mieszkać? 'Chris:'Tak. '''Anna Maria:Świetnie. Anna Maria poechodzi do Alejandro. Anna Maria:'No, no już mi się tu podoba. ''Alejandro puszcza oczko do Anny Marii, a ta się zarumieniła. 'Chris:'Powitajcie gromkimi brawami Dakotę! Dakota wychodzi w okularach przeciw słonecnych, a za nią idą paparazzi. 'Dakota:'Na początek, gdzie ja jestem? A po drugie pstrykajcie mi fotki! Dakota zaczęła pozować, a paparazzi zaczęło ją fotografować. 'Chris:'Powitajcie również Staci! Staci wybiega ze statku. 'Staci:'Cześć. A wiecie, że mój pra-pra-pra dziadek wymyślił picie? Wcześniej ludzie... 'Chris:'Nie zanudzaj. Powitajcie Scott'a! Wychodzi Scott z jedną walizką. 'Scott:'A więc to tutaj będę grał? Nie pisałem się na to. 'Chris:'Każdy tak mówi. 'Scott:'Nieprawda kolo. 'Chris:'Prawda. A teraz powitajcie Cameron'a! Cameron wychodzi ze statku. 'Cameron:'Ale tu fajnie! 'Chris:'Dzięki. Powitajcie Mike'a! Wychodzi. 'Mike:'Siemanko ludzie! 'Heather:'Zamknij się idoto! 'Mike:'Nie zabronisz mi wiedźmo. Heheh. 'Heather:'Wrrr... 'Chris:'Dobra spokój. 'Dawn:'Właśnie. Chris się przestraszył Dawn, która była obok niego. 'Chris:'Powitajcie Dawn. 'Dawn:'Czuję tutaj, u niektórych złą energię. 'Cody:'Ona mówi o Heather, Courtney i Alejandro. 'Dawn:'I nie tylko. 'Chris:'Dawn przerażasz mnie. 'Dawn:'Każdy mi to mówi. 'Chris:'Okej. Powitajcie B! Wychodzi B i nic nie mówi. 'Courtney:'A temu co jest? 'Dawn:'B jest zamknięty w sobie. 'Scott:'Odezwij się B. B jednak nic nie powiedział. 'Chris:'Może się kiedyś odezwie, a w międzyczasie powotajcie Zoey! Zoey wychodzi ze statku i wita się z każdym. 'Zoey:'Cześć jestem Zoey. 'Alejandro:'Witaj. Zoey zemdlała. 'Chris:'Pomózcie jej, a ja przedstawię kolejnego gracza, czyli Jo! Wychodzi ze statku, a za nią idzie Lightning. Obaj się kłócą. 'Jo:'Nie jestem facetem! Ile razy mam ci to mówić?! 'Lightning:'Nie udawaj, ja przecierz widzę. 'Chris:'Pwoitajcie też Lightning'a. Jo przywaliła Lightning'owi. 'Jo:'Nikt mnie nie może obrażać! 'Courtney:'Nowa Eva, świetnie. 'Chris:'Powitajcie Sam'a i Brick'a! Obaj wychodzą. 'Brick:'Brick McArthur, melduje swoją gotowość! 'Sam:'Dlaczego tanten gbur zabrał mi gry? Sam pokazuje na Chef'a. 'Chef:'Bo tak leszczu! 'Sam:'Wrrr... 'Chris:'Skoro jesteśmy w pełnym składzie chodźmy na plac główny. Wszyscy poszli na plac główny. Plac główny Wszyscy przyszli na plac główny. 'Chris:'Na początek to tutaj będą nasze poranne zebrania. 'Dakota:'Poranne? 'Chris:'Tak. 'Dakota:'Ale ja ni zdąże się wyspać. 'Chris:'Pech. 'Heather:'Dlaczego tutaj jest radioaktywna beczka? 'Chris:'Aha zapomniałem wspomnieć, że Wyspa jest radioaktywna! 'Dawn:'To się źle dla ciebie skończy Chris. 'Mike:'Może chodźmy na stołówkę, głodny jestem. 'Chris:'Spoko. Poszli. Stołówka Wszyscy przyszli na stołówkę, gdzie czekał na nich Chef. Chef:''Witajcie łajzy! '''Sam:'Ej to ten kolo, który zabrał mi konsole! 'Lightning:'Dobra Chef'uniu dawaj Lightning'owi proteiny! 'Chef:'Milcz! 'Heather:'O Chef nie jest w nastroju. 'Chef:'Okej dzisiaj nic nie będziecie jeść! 'Jo:'Super. Wszyscy wyszli ze stołówki. Przed stołówką Zawodnicy wyszlize stołówki, gdzie czekał na nich Chris. 'Brick:'Ale jak ty tu? 'Chris:'Jak razem weszliśmy to minutę potem wyszedłem. 'Brick:'No tak. 'Chris:'Więc tak waszym pokojem zwierzeń nadal będzie wychdek. 'Scott :'Tutaj jest sama banda idiotów, ale to ja wygram. 'Heather :'Na początek jakoś sojusz, może z Dakotą? 'Cody :'Ale tu czadowo! 'Mike :'Super tu jest i w ogóle, ale nie ma tu fajnych dziewczyn poza Zoey. 'Chris:'Uwaga! Teraz podzielę was na dwa zespoły, tego kogo wywołam grzeczni stanie obok mnie. Alejandro, Mike, Cameron, B, Brick, Anna Maria, Courtney, Staci, Bridgette i Dawn! Od tej pory oficjalnie nazywacie się Zmutowane Rekiny! A teraz reszta. Jo, Gwen, Zoey, Dakota, Heather, Dj, Cody, Scott, Sam i Lightning! Od teraz nazywacie się Toksyczne Mewy! 'Gwen:'Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę być z Heather w zespole? 'Heather:'Mnie też to nie cieszy. 'Jo:'Zamknijcie się! 'Heather:'Karzesz mi?! 'Jo:'Tak karzę! 'Heather:'Dobrze, ale wiedz, że i tak cię pokonam. 'Alejandro:'I pomyśleć, że kiedyś chodziłem z Heather. 'Bridgette:'Czyli jesteś wolny? 'Alejandro:'Tak. 'Bridgette:'Super! 'Alejandro :'Bridgette mi ufa po tym co jej zrobiłem? Fascynujące. 'Courtney:'A, gdzie są nasze domki? 'Chris:'Tam, gdzie wcześniej. Chodźcie. Poszli. Przed domkami Wszyscy przyszli przed stare domki z pierwszego sezonu. 'Chris:'Okej. Domek po prawej to domek Zmutowanych Rekinów, a domek po lewej to domek Toksycznych Mew. Jakieś putania? 'Zoey:'Ja mam. Możemy dostać nowy domek? 'Chris:'Nie. Macie dziesięć minut na rozpakowanie się. Start! '''Wszyscy pobiegli się rozpakować. Domek Toksycznyh Mew U dziewczyn W pokoju dziewczyn panowała nie miła atmosfera, ponieważ Jo wywaliła kosmetyczkę Dakoty i tak zaczęła się kłopótnia. Dakota:'Pożałujesz tego babochłopie! '''Jo:'Ten cały róż mnie wpieniał. 'Dakota:'No to nie trzeba było wyrzucać mojej kosmetyczki, ponieważ kosztowała sto euro! 'Jo:'Pff. 'Heather:'Rany, zachowujecie się jak dwie idiotki. 'Dakota i Jo:'Co powoedziałaś?! 'Zoey :'Bardzo się cieszę, że tu jestem, ale Jo i Dakota mnie wkurzają. I tak trwała kłótnia dziewczyn, aż do momentu, kiedy Gwen je pogodziła. 'Heather:'Brawo Gwen. 'Gwen:'Dzięki. 'Gwen :'Brakuje mi tu Duncan'a. 'Zoey :'Gwen jest fajna, ale jej jednak nie lubię, ponieważ ukradła Courtney Duncan'a. I tak zakończył się spór dziewczyn. U chłopków U nich była luźna atmosfera. 'Lightning:'Oooo tak! 'Scott:'Nie drzyj się Lightning. 'Dj:'Właśnie kolo. Dobra ja idę szukać króliczka. 'Scott:'Narka. Dj wychodzi z domku i idzie prosto do lasu. 'Scott:'Słuchajcie musimy pozbyć się Dj'a. 'Sam:'Dlaczego? 'Scott:'Bo nie jest potrzebny nam w drużynie. Więc jak? 'Sam:'Spoko. 'Lightning:'I w domku chłopaków będą sami mężczyźni! 'Cody:'Hura. 'Cody :'Musze go ostrzec. I tak chłopacy sobie gadali o różnych rzeczach. Domek Zmutowanych Rekinów U dziewczyn 'Courtney:'Okej dziewczyny powiem wam jedną zasadę. 'Staci:'Zasady wymyślił mój pra-pra-pra... 'Anna Maria:'Zamknij się! 'Bridgette:'Niech zgadnę masz obozowe doświadczenie. 'Courtney:'Skąd wiedziałaś? 'Bridgette:'Przeczucie. 'Courtney:'Wątpie. 'Dawn:'Dziewczyny, może pomedytujemy? 'Staci:'Medytację wymyślił mój pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra dziadek. 'Reszta dziewczyn:'Zamknij się! U chłopków 'Alejandro:'Siemka chłopacy. 'Mike:'Siema Alejandro? Tak? 'Alejandro:'Tak. 'Cameron:'Ja tobie nie ufam Alejandro. 'Alejandro:'Dlaczego? 'Cameron:'Widziałem poprzedni sezon i wiem jakie z ciebie ziółko. 'Alejandro :'Szlag. Muszę pozbyć się tego karypla i to jak najprędzej. 'Mike:'Serio? 'Cameron:'Tak. To właśnie on wywalił najwięcej osób. 'Mike:'Chyba masz przerąbane All. 'Alejandro:'Trudno. 'Chris :'Czas na wyzwanie! Plac główny Wszyscy zebrali się na placu głównym, gdzie stał Chris. 'Scott:'Czas na wyzwanie? 'Chris:'No tak, bo w każdym odcinku będzis eliminacja! 'Cody:'Emm, gdzie Dj? 'Lightning:'O nie. Chris musisz dać nam kogoś do zespołu. 'Chris:'Dam wam i to teraz. Alex! Przychodzi dziewczyna ubrana w strój karate (czy jakoś tam xD). 'Alex:'Cześć wam. 'Alejandro:'Witaj. 'Alex:'Tylko nie ze mną te sztuczki. 'Chris:'Więc czas na wasze pierwsze wyzwanie. Waszym zadaniem będzie zjechać z wybuchowych totemów, ktore są koło wodospadu. 'Mike:'Emm. Dlaczego wybuchowe? 'Chrs:'Przekonasz się za chwilę Mike. Chodźmy więc nad wodospad! Poszlo. Nad wodospadem Wszyscy przyszli nad wodospad, gdzie wisiały dwa totemy na drzewach. 'Chris:'Waszym zadaniem jak wiecie jest zjechanie na tych totemach, ale będzie utrudnienie. 'Anna Maria:'Jakie? 'Chris:'Oba totemy mają bombę, która wybuchnie za dziesięć minut. A i oba zespoły dostaną piłę. Wyciąga dwie piły i rzuca zespołom. 'Chris:'Start! Zadanie I Zmutowane Rekiny 'Brick:'Dobra to co robimy? 'Alejandro:'Musimy wspiąć się na drzew z piłą i przeciąć linę od totemu. 'Dawn:'To bardzo fajny pomysł. 'Alejandro:'Dzięki. 'Courtney:'No to do roboty. Wszyscy próbpwali wspiąć na drzewo i udało się to tylko Mike'owi. Toksyczne Mewy 'Jo:'Jak my to mamy zrobić? 'Alex:'O tak. Alex walnęła ręką o drzewo a totem sam spadł. 'Lightning:'O tak! 'Cody:'Ruchy! Wszyscy wsiadają na totem i zjeżdżają z wodospadu. Zmutowane Rekiny 'Cameron:'O nie nasi przeciwnicy już wypłynęli! 'Alejandro:'Szlag by to. 'Courtney:'A może rzućmy Cameron'a na drzewo z piłą. 'Mike:'Niezły pomysł Court. Alejandro bierze Cameron'a za bluze i rzuca go na drzewo wraz z piłą, a ten przecina linę i totem spadł, a zaraz po nim Cameron. Chwilę po tym weszli na totem i zjechalo. Zmutowane Rekiny Byli już blisko końca. 'Cameron:'Ale czad! 'Brick:'Na bank wygramy! 'Courtney:'Tak! 'Courtney :'Alejandro jest taki słodki. Ach. 'Alejandro :'Courtney jest super, ale moje serce zdobyła inna. 'Dawn:'Już za siedem minut wybuchniemy! Nagle Toksyczne Mewy wyprzediły ten zespół. Toksyczne Mewy Byli na prowadzeniu. 'Jo:'Super pierwsze miejsce! 'Zoey:'O tak! 'Lightning:'Super! 'Alex:'A teraz szybciej! 'Jo:'Dalej. Nagle przyszpieszyli. Meta Na mecie czekał Chris z Chef'em. 'Chris:'Jeszcze mają dwie minuty. Nagle Toksyczne Mewy przybyły na metę. 'Gwen:'Wygraliśmy! 'Chris:'Jeszcze nie. 'Scott:'Bomba! Po tych słowach totem wybuchł, a do nich przybiegł Dj. 'Dj:'Super! Cały zespół patrzeli na Dj'a jam na wroga. Nagle Zmutowane Rekiny przybyli, ale bez bomby bo Mike ją wywalił. 'Chris:'Czyli Zmutowane Rekiny wygrywają! 'Zmutowane Rekiny:'Hura! 'Chris:'Toksyczne Mewy idzcie zagłosować na osobę, która ma wrócić do domu. Przed ceremonią Jo zebrała parę osób przed domek. 'Jo:'Wiëc na kogo głosujemy? 'Alex:'Oczywiście, że na Sam'a. 'Gwen:'Spoko. Ceremonia Cała jedenastka zawodników czekała na ogłoszenie wyników przez Chris'a. 'Chris:'Znacie zasady, ale tym razem przegrany dostanie toksyczną piankę porażki, której nie wolno jeść, zaś bezpieczni dostaną zwykłe pianki. Wymienię teraz bezpiecznych zawodników. *Jo *Heather *Lightning *Scott *Zoey *Gwen i Alex. Chris rzuca im pianki. 'Chris:'Zostały jeszcze cztery osoby. Następnymi osobami, które są bezpieczne to *Dakota i Cody. Rzuca im pianki. 'Chris:'Zostali tylko Sam i Dj. A toksyczną piankę porażki otrzymuje ....... ....... ....... ....... ....... ....... ....... ....... .......Dj'a! Sam jesteś bezpieczny. Rzuca Sam'owi piankę, a Dj'owi toksyczną piankę. 'Dj:'Dlaczego ja? 'Jo:'Nie pomagałeś nam przy zadaniu. 'Dj:'Króliczka szukałem. 'Jo:'Trudno. 'Chris:'Dj idź na miotacz wstydu! '''Dj:Że co?! Miotacz wstydu Dj wsiadł na miotacz. 'Chris:'Chcesz coś powoedzieć Dj? 'Dj:'Tak. A więccccc! Nim dokończył bo został wystrzelony przez Chris'a. 'Chris:'I tak została dwudziestka zawodników. Kto będzie następny? I ajkie zadanie czeka zawodników? Zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinka.